wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BlueEyesRobotDragon
I'm sorry, but only competitive battlers even stand a chance. If you desperately want to try, I suggest you download NetBattle Supremacy. The link is in one of my blog posts. Accepting ALL Challenges! Hey guys I Just want you to know that i am Accepting ALL Challenges! So everyone on this wiki can challenge meh! Please rickroll meh! Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :What kind of challenges? Pokémon Netbattle, Shoddy Battle, or Wiki4Battles Battle? :Pokemon Battle.Duh! I play soulsilver. :What game do YOU have and what pokemon will ya use??? :Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :My Wifi isn't working right now, so you have to use NetBattle. Sorry. But I will tell you what party I use in the exact order: Machamp, Skarmory, Breloom, Zapdos, Blissey, and Empoleon. : :Fine.I use These in the order:Ho-oh,Lunatone,Hippowdon,Pikachu, :Aggron,And Houndoom.But How do you use NetBattle? :Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ::What do you mean - did you download it yet? And you can't use Ho-Oh, it's an Uber. Get on the Kirby Wiki's IRC and I'll talk to you there. :: ::Ok,Your Realllllllly confusing me. ::What is The IRC?????? :: ::Beware-A nigga might be stealing you bike now! ::Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :: :: : : ::Just click here. -_- :::Salamence is an Uber. -_- According to Smogon, but I'll allow it. ::: :::It didnt work :( XO :::Red suplexknight Get ready to die.Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::Smogon Is wrong.The only outside legendary ubers are Wobbufett and Wynaut. :::but i was navigated to kirby wiki. :::What does THAT have to do with IRC?-_- :Red suplexknight Trio of Youtube stole mah bike! : : : : : : : : : : Characters Bemstar Stats unkown Image: Attacks: Call patrick Budwiser SWATCH SWATCH SWATCH SWATCH Corrupt Data Lazer Cannon Stomach Swallow OOGA CHAKA Dasuki Hubert Cucumberdale ___________________________________________________________________________ Blissey Stats unkown Cant Get the image down here Moves WTF boom cannon Doom song Close Headbutt THE rest is yet 2 come! didn't work?? Then how the heck am I supposed to talk to you in real time? It's simple. Click the link, set a nickname, and type in the antispam letters, and you're done. By the way, Garchomp was banned because it had monstrous Attack, STAB on two very potent attacking types that allow neutral coverage on everything bar Skarmory, and 102 base Speed which allows it to outspeed the omnipresent 100 base Speed group. But I don't agree with Sal's ban. So...Wobbufett and Wynaut Are not the only Outside Legendary ubers? Visit my talk Page at Metroid wiki,and I'll talk to you there. P.S.:Back Then,Marriland had a garchomp and a skarmory. P.S.S:My Lunatone and Hippowdon are shinies. Red suplexknight trio of youtube stole mah bike! :Back then, Garchomp and Sal weren't Ubers; Skarmory was never an uber. Anyways, are you on right now? I'm going to the IRC. Me Too. Red suplexknight trio of youtube stole mah bike! :Can you please stop spamming thumbnails and use the actual image instead like me? And on the IRC, you're nowhere to be found. :It needs improvement,like winxhalia's. :And i am coming to the IRC. ::Are you max_? :::It's simple. Type into that text box onto the bottom and click enter. ::::Get back on the IRC, I didn't tell you how to connect when the registry is down. :::::Stop getting off the IRC; I haven't told you how to connect yet! Sign Ups Just sign up down there! Sign ups: Red suplexknight Combatmant:Blissey